buffalojuggalosfandomcom-20200215-history
History
Buffalo Juggalos is an organization founded in 2007 in the western region of New York State. Made up of primarily underground hip-hop music fans, Buffalo Juggalos is a very active, close-knit community. The organization is heavily involved in local entertainment through promotion and booking its own musical events, as well as helping to develop and support aspiring artists. Buffalo Juggalos has also spawned an internet radio show, an award-winning film, a community outreach program, a book club, merchandise line and more. As of December 31st, 2014, member count totaled 1,015 peoplehttps://www.facebook.com/BuffaloJuggalos. 'Pre-2007' The Buffalo, NY area had always had a strong music scene, and was occasionally a tour stop for national acts. While there were a considerable number of Juggalos in Buffalo at the time, there was no formal organization or mass communication. Notable Juggalo-favorite artists that had visited the area pre-Buffalo Juggalos include Insane Clown Posse, Anybody Killa, Esham, Kottonmouth Kings, Tech N9ne and others. Sometime in mid-2006, local Juggalo and band promoter Jeremy "Polmar" Killingbeck crossed paths with Mike Malicoat, aka "Skrcrow". After establishing a common interest in Insane Clown Posse's music and the Juggalo scene, the two began attending concerts together not just in Buffalo, but in Rochester, Pittsburgh, Cleveland and elsewhere. Every show they went to, especially the out of state events, they reached out to the other concert-goers and began to establish friendships with many. '2007 to 2010' In 2007, Polmar and Skrcrow attended Psychopathic Records' annual event, The Gathering of the Juggalos, in Cave-In-Rock, IL, and upon returning home put forth their plans to establish Buffalo Juggalos. Polmar, who had been a longtime reader of the Juggalo fansite Faygoluvers.net, envisioned creating an entity of that magnitude, and set to work creating the group's "Hockeyman" logo and slogan, "Hockeytown is down with the clown!", as NHL Hockey was a popular sport in Buffalo at the time due to the success of the Buffalo Sabres hockey team. Polmar, who had attempted to create a Juggalo fansite before by the name of "Planet Juggalo", created a Twitter account for Buffalo Juggalos. During this time Skrcrow and Polmar continued to promote and spread the word, eventually forming a larger and larger group.https://buffalojuggalos.wordpress.com/about/ Some of the first original Buffalo Juggalos include Paul "F*cking" Mack of Hatchet House of Buffalo and Slice and DJ Yags of Sciatic Nerve Damage. '2010 to Present' The Twitter account being met with limited success, Skrcrow launched a Facebook community page for Buffalo Juggalos. After gaining some popularity, Polmar and Skrcrow introduced several new managers to the page to help promote and bring in more people. New administrators included Flatline of Kamp Crystal Lake, Miss Brandii, Vanilla Mic and Shaun "of the Dead" Keenan. The new additions quickly brought the many different isolated Juggalo groups across the area together into one, and soon local music events began being promoted under the Buffalo Juggalos banner. '2011 Growth & Management Change' By late 2011, Buffalo Juggalos had grown to over 500 people and had become very active. Due to the stress and conflict that began to emerge between so many different administrators and members, as well as other personal reasons, Skrcrow took a step back from running the organization, handing the keys over to Polmar. Working on establishing his name as a recording artist at the time, Polmar remained mostly in the background of Buffalo Juggalos, letting it continue to grow and build on its own, offering his opinion and making official decisions when necessary. Within a few years, Buffalo Juggalos would grow to over 1,000 fans amongst its ranks. ''Buffalo Juggalos'', the film In March of 2011, Manhattan-based filmmaker Scott Cummings contacted Buffalo Juggalos in regards to making a short film. Production began in the summer of 2013, and the film made its world premiere at the Visions du Réel Festival international de cinema in Switzerland on April 30th, 2014. See(Buffalo Juggalos Film) for more. ''The Buffalo Juggalo Radio Show In the Spring of 2013, Polmar arranged a deal with DJ DeadBilly, owner of the JuggaloIRC network and at the time a manager of Hatchet Radio, to begin producing a regular series for the internet radio station. Polmar originally pitched a 90-minute biweekly broadcast showcasing local and underground music while discussing news, trending topics and featuring interviews all geared toward the Juggalo demographic. After approval was received and production began, the project grew into a two-and-a-half hour format, including more segments, some of which non-music related and/or for entertainment, as well as more music. (See The Buffalo Juggalo Radio Show for more.) 'Not for Profit Organization''' In 2014, Polmar began taking the steps to establish Buffalo Juggalos as a legitimate non-profit entity. This was in part due to the expanding Buffalo Juggalos network through the film, Outreach Program and radio show, but also to help solidify the brand for the fans and artists who had dedicated so much to it. Due to a difference in views on the new path of the organization, Vanilla Mic resigned his position in October of 2014. Also in late 2014, the Krimson Jester was added to the administrative team. Due to the legal battle between the Insane Clown Posse and the ACLU Detroit agianst the Federal Beureau of Investigation over the FBI's placement of Juggalos on Federal Gang List, Polmar suspended formal organization-founding activities until the national issue was resolved. *https://buffalojuggalos.wordpress.com/juggalo-outreach-program/ *http://www.faygoluvers.net/v5/2014/11/buffalo-juggalos-launch-juggalo-outreach-program/ *https://www.facebook.com/JuggaloOutreachProgram *http://buffalo.twcnews.com/content/news/783851/juggalos-clean-up-an-east-side-neighborhood/ *http://www.deathandtaxesmag.com/230968/juggalos-launch-community-outreach-program/ *http://hatchetradio.net/v3/the-buffalo-juggalo-radio-show/